Lazy Gangreen Days
by JClubNumberOne
Summary: The City of Townsville is suffering from an extreme streak of boredom! And the only ones who can save us is the Gangreen / Gangrene Gang! How do they do it? Well just read on. Rated T to be safe.
1. Bored

**Lazy Gangreen Days**

**Chapter 1**

The city of Townsville on a sunny day with a few clouds rolling in. Yes, this fine city is, surprisingly, having an extremely peaceful day. In fact, it's so peaceful that nothing remotely threatening, or interesting, is happening. Nothing! No crime (and respectively no crime fighting), no festivals, no communion, no emergencies, no congestion, stress, glee, or anything that would be considered remotely exciting. Nothing out of the ordinary is happening, which, as much of an oxymoron this sounds, is, itself, extremely out of the ordinary. Everyone is too bored out of their skulls to even muster up any sort of effort to do anything productive, or even counterproductive. Yup. Things are just plain boring.

Even the villains of Townsville have quit on their plans of world domination for this fine, boring day. Mojo's taking a nap on his armchair, Fuzzy's trying to write a new song on his banjo whilst taking a bath, and Princess is counting her money for the thirty fourth time (She has exactly $23,098,164.07) (on the twenty second time, she decided to put her money in the bank and exchange it for pennies in hopes of killing more time). Seduca's trying on different variations of make-up and hair products, and the Rowdyruff Boys, the ones created to destroy their female counterparts, the Powerpuff Girls, decide to read some RRB+PPG fanfics in hopes of making fun of the authors in disgust (The Powerpuff Girls are also doing the same thing) (NOTE TO ALL RRB+PPG FANFIC AUTHORS: I don't mean to offend, I just threw that in for the lolz). As stated before, it's boring.

Wait a minute, is this a plot I see? Yes, yes it is! The Gangreen Gang is actually doing something remotely interesting! We can see them at their hideout at the city dump sitting around a round, wooden, makeshift table playing blackjack.

"Yeah, I gotsss me 21!" shouted Snake. It wasn't even five seconds later when Ace uppercuts him in the nose. "Hey, what I do?!"

"Your voice is giving me a headache!" Ace shouts.

There was a long silence.

"Derh..." Big Billy decides to break the silence. "Big Billy bored! Big Billy go watch TV now!" He then rushes to the semi-portable 6 inch TV set. But before he gets there...

Grubber blows several short razz-berries, as if forming a sentence.

"Oh yeah, we can't, can we?" Billy says in a respectable tone. "Sorry, Grubber." He then sits back down smiling, with Grubber replying with another razz-berry.

Then, out of the nowhere, Lil Arturo finally says something. "Oh my God, you guys are so boring today! What's gotten into you? You're all acting like a whole bunch of grasshoppers who just smoked some grass after running a marathon! We need to do something! LET'S SET THE TOWN ON FIRE!!!!"

Ace then hits Arturo on the head. "Sorry Arturo, but you're getting annoying."

"Don't have to be mean like that, ya know..." Arturo mumbles to himself.

"BUT," Ace shouts, "he's right. It's totally boring around here, and we need to do something 'bout it!"

The rest of the gang is starring attentively at the leader.

"And we all know that there's only one sure fire way to break a streak of boredom such as this! Billy..."

"Derr... yes, boss?"

"Bring me the CD...!"


	2. I Want It All

**Chapter 2**

Billy then hands over a CD to Ace. Did he have it the whole time? Or did he go somewhere to find it without us knowing? You'll never know.

Either way, Ace then takes the CD and puts it in the huge CD player they have in a different room (like the one in "Buttercrush").

"Okay boys," says Ace. "let's take it from the top." He then presses the "play" button, and Ace sings, "_I want it all..._"

Snake then follows up with, "_I wantsss it all..._" followed by Billy's "_Billy wants it all..._" Then Grubber sings with a perfect Freddie Mercury impression, "_AND I WANT IT NOW!_" (If you haven't figured it out, this is "I Want It All" by _Queen_) Then, Ace starts playing a mean air guitar to the instrumental portion of the song while Snake and Big Billy are head-banging, leaving Grubber standing there with his usual facial expression taping his foot to the rhythm as a method to ready himself to sing. All the while, Lil Arturo is looking at the gang in disgust, thinking to himself, "I hate it when they do this."

A few seconds later, Grubber started singing the first chorus.

_Adventure seeker on an empty street,  
Just an alley creeper light on his feet.  
A young fighter screaming with no time for doubt_

This is when Arturo finds his inner party self and starts dancing with everyone else, instead of moping on how stupid it is._  
With the pain and anger can't see a way out.  
"It ain't much I'm asking" I heard him say,  
"Gotta find me a future. Move out of my way!"_

Then, everyone from the gang starts singing / yelling off key (except Grubber who was right on key, as if it were the actual Freddie Mercury singing), "_I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now!_"

The gang continues to sing and dance to _Queen_ until they sing the song afterwards which happened to be _Fat Bottom Girls. _Right when they get to the second chorus,_ Fat bottom girls, you make the rockin' world go round,_ something bursts through their ceiling. It's none other than the Powerpuff Girls, who've come to save (or ruin) the day! "Not so fast, Gangreen gang!" the trio says in perfect unison.

"Aw come on!" shouts Ace. "What did we do THIS TIME?"

"Don't play dumb with us!" Blossom firmly says.

"We know you're planning to take over the town," Bubbles says.

"With all of that mediocre music playing from your shack!" finishes Buttercup.

"MEDIOCRE?!" The gang simultaneously shout.

"Girlssss," Snake hisses. "don't ever think about calling _Queen_ anything lesssss than awessssome."

"And what if we do, huh?" Buttercup retorts.

"Umm..." Snake hums.

One butt-kicking later, we find the gang in jail for "disturbing the peace". Strangely enough, they were the only ones behind bars that way, probably because it's still considered a lazy day for everyone, except our beloved Gangreen Gang.

"Well isn't this PEACHY?!" shouts Ace. "You just had to play the CD, didn't you, Snake?"

"Hey!" Snake replies. "I'm not the one who decided to listen to Queen in the first place! Besides, YOU'RE the one who played the CD, ACE!

"Oh yeah?" yells Ace.

Yeah!" yells Snake.

"Oh yeah?!?"

"Yeah!!!"

"OH YEAH?!?!?"

"YEAH!!!!!"

"BOTH OF YOU, WILL YOU SHUT UP!?!?!?"

Both Ace and Snake give Arturo a stern, menacing look. Then, there was a pause.

"'Sup guys?" Arturo nervously says after a few seconds, hoping that he doesn't get pummeled.

"DOG PILE!" Big Billy shouts. The gang then dog piles on Big Billy, saving Arturo a beating.

Not long afterwards, the jail guard comes along and opens the cell door. "Okay, you served the maximum penalty. You're free to go." the guard says.

"Yeah, thanks." says Ace. "Say, about how long have we been in here anyway?

"Well, the maximum penalty for disturbing the peace in Townsville is about 45 minutes." the guard replies. "But I think you were in for 50, maybe 55 minutes or so. So if anything, consider that a discount the next time you come in, 'kay?"

"Sure," Ace says. "I'll keep that in mind. See ya when we see ya George."

"Alright," George says, "Take care now."

"Will do. Oh, and tell Mike we said 'hi'."

"Okay, see you around then".

With that, our beloved gang made their exit. While on their way back to their hideout, Snake had a realization.

"So THAT'Sssss why people are getting in and out of jail so fassssssssssst."

No dip, Snake. No dip.


	3. Billy Bank

**Chapter 3**

Being free men once again, the gang decides to grab something to eat, which, in itself, was it's own debate.

"I'm in the mood for some McDonaldsssssssss." Snake hisses.

"Hows about that one Burger King down 23rd Street?" Ace suggests. "I hear that some new babe just got hired there, like, a few days ago. Eh?"

"Nah, I'm not into that kind of meat". Arturo says. Everyone gives him a dirty look, especially Ace, who is known for being an extreme homophobe (just in case you wanted to know).

"Not into that kind of meat?!" Ace shouts. "NOT INTO THAT KIND OF MEAT!!! What kind of man ARE you to ever NOT be into THAT KIND OF MEAT!!!!!"

Arturo then lets out a sigh, then continues on, "No, you jackass! I mean I'm not in the mood for burgers. I was thinking along the lines of... I don't know... maybe some-"

"Dahh, TACO BELL!" Big Billy blurts out. Grubber then lets out a razz-berry as if he was giving another suggestion.

"Actually," Arturo says. "I'm kind of in the mood for some White Castle. Hows about it?"

"You knowssss what?" Snake replies. "That'sssss the best suggestion I've heard all day. Guys?"

"Sounds good to me," Ace agrees. "Grubber? Billy?"

"YEAH!" Billy shouts out. Grubber just gives a thumbs up, followed by another razz-berry.

"So it's settled then." Ace proclaims. "Tonight, we feast on White Castle! Let's go boys!"

"One problem," Snake points out. "We gots no moneyssss."

"Oh yeah," Ace says. "That is a problem, isn't it?"

"BIG BILLY KNOWS HOW TO GET SOME!" Billy shouts. "LET'S GO TO THE BANK!"

"Oh no no no no no no no." Arturo says. "We just got out of jail, and going in that one time is good enough for me, thank you."

"Don't worry," Billy reassures. "Let Billy take care of this."

"You sure bout this, Billy?" Ace asks in a concerned tone. "Doing a bank job on your own's a big deal, and you're not exactly the sharpest knife in the mattress."

"Billy knows what he's doing. Just give Billy a chance, will ya Ace?"

There's a pause lasting about three seconds until Ace replies with, "Fine, but we're not part of this if something happens, okay?"

"Duh, okay boss. I won't do nothing stupid. I promise." Billy says, and with that, the gang is on their way to the bank doing who knows what. It's about a ten minute walk there, with every step becoming more stress on Ace's mind, and anticipation on Billy's, and there's no telling how this whole operation is going to turn out.

They eventually get there, leaving the gang staring blankly at Big Billy, who, supposedly, has some huge master plan on how to get enough money from the bank so they can afford a White Castle feast (which you probably know is quite expensive, if you've ever been to White Castle). "Well?!" Ace shouts.

"Well, what?" Big Billy says in his innocently simple voice.

"Well, are you gonna get the money or not?!" Ace asks with a mixture of anticipation, anger, and fear. There is another pause.

"OH YEAH!" Billy shouts. "I'll be right back!" He then rushes through the main doors. ANOTHER long pause is passing by, while thoughts race through Ace's, Snake's, and Arturo's head. Some of them were along the lines of...

_I can't believe he's doing thissssss... he's gonna getss himself shot up if he goes through with thisssss ordeal!_

_I really hope he doesn't get himself killed in there. He still owes me twenty bucks!_

_Aww man! What am I gonna do if something happens to him? It'll take me forever to find someone to replace him who's strong and dumb and green as he is!_

And, to add some sort of sting to this whole thing that would soon be considered an insult, Arturo blurts out, "Why didn't we just rob White Castle instead of the bank? There's a whole lot less security there than there is here, ya know?" after about five minutes of waiting.

Another two minutes later, Billy can be seen casually walking out of the bank with a fistful of fifty dollar bills, answering some of the questions lingering in the gang's mind, but bringing up several more. For example, why isn't Billy running for the hills? Didn't he just rob a bank? There's also the fact that he has fiftys, not hundreds, and instead of heaping loads of money, Billy only has a fistful. What's up with that?! Even Big Billy isn't THAT stupid to know not to steal what he can!

"Umm, Billy?" Ace cooly says, giving emphasis to Billy's fistful of fiftys. "What is this?"

"Der, that's money, Ace!" Billy gleefully answers.

"Okay," responds Ace. "but what's with the fiftys? Why not hundreds?"

"Because, Ace!" says Billy in a matter-of-fact tone, "I asked the lady at the front for fiftys!"

"Well why would you do-" That's when Ace started to piece some of this confusion together, and decided to ask, "Billy, did you even rob anything?"

"Nope."

"You just withdrew some money from your bank account, didn't you?"

"Yup!"

Ace then smacks Billy upside the head before saying, "Remind me to smack you up we're done with all of this. But for now, let's get going to White Castle!"

"YEAH!" Everyone else exclaims (except Grubber, who let out a razz-berry). Now, there's nothing that can stop the infamous Gangreen Gang from getting some of those delicious White Castle burgers. Oh, who will stop them from committing such a despicable act of evil?!


End file.
